


Капитуляция

by Plombir_TriApelsina



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash, relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plombir_TriApelsina/pseuds/Plombir_TriApelsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудно сделать шаг на встречу, даже если тебя держат за руки... Два современных парня в современном мире пытаются быть вместе... настолько насколько каждый из них это "вместе" понимает...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитуляция

Каждый день похож на предыдущий. МихЭицэ просыпается, под музыку Bush в его телефоне. Очумело шарит рукой под подушкой в поисках злобного крикуна и, конечно же роняет его на пол. Здравствуй – еще одно долбанное утро. Садится на кровати, спускает ноги на ковер, поднимает с пола бутылку с водой, делает один большой глоток. Еще целых четыре будильника до пятницы, почему же все так сука непросто в жизни…. Когда был маленьким, жизнь казалась огромной, мир был огромным. Существование двигалось в разных направлениях к неизвестным пунктам. Все решали взрослые, было легко. А сколько любимых вещей и занятий… и людей… Теперь жизнь превратилась в железную дорогу, по которой по кругу мчится игрушечный поезд и все в ней понарошку – любовь, друзья, работа, новости по телеку. А на улице весна, серое небо, дождь со снегом одним словом – говно-весна. Хотя, ему-то, в общем, как-то по сараю до этого, наверное, авитаминоз. Не хочется думать, что пора садиться на взрослые таблетки от очень взрослой тоски под названием – депрессия. Накатывает тошнота, после холодной воды, на голодный желудок всегда так. Встает, плетется босой по холодному кафельному полу на кухню ставить чайник. На подоконнике расцвела герань и голубые и белые фиалки. Всю зиму были только смешные пушистые листочки, а теперь вот цветы. Проводит рукой по оранжевым цветкам герани, ощущает запах детства, так пахло в доме бабушки и деда. Блядь, вот опять, как гвоздем в сердце, хочется выпасть из окна. Звонит телефон «Что за нахуй, в такую рань?...».  
\- Да…  
\- Встал уебок?… Выйди на балкон. Сколько я могу стоять под твоими окнами? У вас опять домофон не работает и никто, бля, на улицу не выходит. В вашем доме что ни собак, ни детей? – Голос Юго раздраженный, немного хриплый и как всегда простуженный.  
Михэицэ бредет по коридору, заходит в другую комнату, огибает маленький журнальный стол, на котором всегда полно «нужных вещей», и выбирается на захламленный холодный балкон. К окну не подойти, это начинает злить.  
\- А зачем я вообще сюда лезу? Я верю, что ты там. Так какого хуя? Поднимайся уже в квартиру, придурок.  
Около года назад в мире Михэицэ появился вечно куда-то уезжающий и откуда-то приезжающий Юго. Он вошел бодрой походкой в его жизнь и сразу заполнил ее всю до краев своей непостижимостью. Даже стало немного интересней просыпаться по утрам. Познакомились банально, у друзей. Странный скуластый, лохматый парень с приятным голосом и карими оленьими глазами. Говорили о кино, искусстве, и музыке, спорили о бездарности. Пили пиво и мерзкий Connemara отдающий гнилью. Когда вечеринка закончилась, поехали к Юго, зависли вместе на неделю. Начались полуночные беседы в Аське, часовые телефонные разговоры, кофе в пять утра, вечные сигареты Юго, мясная нарезка и кальмаровый салат на ночь. Они не превратились в пару, живущую вместе, каждый оставил за собой свое пространство, и право на измену. Легкие отношения-неотношения – ни к чему не обязывающая связь. Проводили вдвоем выходные, ездили за город на шашлыки с друзьями, ходили в кино, рестораны и в гости. Ночевали друг у друга, делали смешные подарки вроде чашки с жопой. На вопрос: «Что там у тебя с этим парнем – влюбился?» Михэицэ обычно отвечал: «У всех любовь, а у меня друзья ахуенные». И вот на тебе… «Ты просто не представляешь, до какой степени мне никто кроме тебя не нужен...». Юго беспощадно расстрелял Михэицэ в упор, пробил стену, сломал броню.  
Любовь… жестокая сволочь. Она делает людей беззащитными, ставит на колени, превращает в рабов, ломает и прилюдно раздевает догола. Михэицэ упрямо избегал привязанностей, боясь снова испытать предательство и боль от потери. В его прошлом было много лиц, эмоций, событий, прощаний, после которых он учился жить заново. Как люди после переломов учатся ходить, падая, набивая шишки, разбивая колени, а порой и всего себя на множество осколков, но поднимался и шел дальше. Он научился жить, но разучился любить и доверять…  
После их последнего телефонного разговора прошло почти две недели. «Ты избегаешь меня что ли?» – Ругался Юго с автоответчиком, «Это глупо, в конце концов… Перезвони мне». Михэицэ молчал, пытаясь понять, что для него этот парень. Но с каждым днем без Юго, все отчетливее понимал то, что и так знал – без него не осталось мира, если он уйдет, то заберет с собой всю планету.  
Михэицэ открыл входную дверь и, не дожидаясь, пока Юго поднимется на лифте, вернулся в квартиру. На кухне вскипел чайник. Он достал из буфета две чашки и пакет с зеленым улуном. В груди посилилась тревога, сердце неприятно ныло, как тогда перед его первым инфарктом. Он ждал и боялся того что сейчас произойдет или не произойдет, что Юго скажет ему когда войдет на кухню. Каждая минута практически осязаемо падала в вечность, тяжело плюхаясь в тягучую временную субстанцию. Ощущения как, той проклятой весной, когда он сидел в машине и ждал двенадцати часов, чтобы снова услышать «тяжелое, но стабильное, мы поставили ее на искусственное дыхание, она устала сама дышать…». Хлопнула входная дверь. Все, больше не получится молча пятиться, придется принимать решение.  
\- Ты там где? – Юго быстро вошел на кухню. – Знаешь, иногда хочется тебе врезать, так чтобы ты почувствовал.  
Перед Михэицэ был все тот же парень, с теми же чертами лица, черными растрепанными волосами, карими глазами, и все же не тот – изнутри его жгла злость, ревность, обида. В глазах непонимание и страх. Что теперь?… Никто не знает, что на самом деле на душе у человека, который всегда мило улыбается и сохраняет спокойствие. Ведь Михэицэ для друзей просто источник позитива, а что там внутри… пропал на две недели, прекратил свое существование.  
\- Ух ты, сегодня трубку взял, дверь открыл… Молчишь…? Что с тобой происходит? – Юго облокотился о дверной косяк, так словно ему было тяжело стоять.  
\- Со мной ничего не происходит, просто все стало слишком сложно…Хуево выглядишь, кстати…  
\- А-а, стало слишком сложно… Ну ты и мудак… Значит все? Конец? – Юго скривился как от удара.  
\- Не знаю, нужно подумать. Ругаться пришел?  
\- Нет. Хочу поговорить. Чего ты боишься?… Что мы станем ближе? – Юго оттолкнулся от косяка, вошел в кухню и сел на стул. – Блядь, я тебя не понимаю, ты пишешь СМС в три часа ночи, а потом не берешь трубку… Что все это значит?  
\- СМС? Я был пьян… просто слабость, прости, не хотел тебя пугать…  
\- Я не из пугливых, когда ты пьяный ты честный, без всей этой своей брутальной хуйни… – Юго облокотился локтями о стол и закрыл лицо руками. – Я хочу быть с тобой, и что бы ты там не говорил, я знаю, что нужен тебе.  
\- Мне никто не нужен, во всяком случае, партнер на полную ставку… Юго прости, не знаю, что еще сказать, мне плохо, наверное заболеваю. Да бля, выпей воды чего ты трясешься? – Михэицэ достал из буфета стакан, наполнил его водой из-под крана и поставил на стол перед Юго.  
\- Нет, я не дам тебе просто сбежать, хочешь время, бери… Сколько тебе нужно, неделя, две, месяц? – Юго решительно отставил стакан в сторону.  
\- Я не хочу усложнять наши с тобой отношения, я вообще не хочу отношений, жить вместе, каждый день просыпаться в одной кровати, хочу как раньше… Да ты и сам будешь не рад, ты уже сейчас злишься и говоришь, что я сливаю в тебя свой негатив…. Узнаешь меня лучше, сам сбежишь.  
\- Позволь мне пережить это самому, мы можем хотя бы попытаться… Да не веди ты себя как трусливая сучка! – Юго резко вскочил со стула и прошел по кухне, остановился перед Михэицэ. – Если я уйду, бля, я уйду совсем, подумай сейчас.  
\- О как. Звучит как ультиматум… Что я должен сказать? – Михэицэ облокотился задом о разделочный стол, обнял себя за плечи. Инстинктивно хотелось съежиться, закрыться, отвернуться. Юго бледный и злой стоял на вытянутую руку, готовый взорваться. Надо было решать, но так сложно сделать даже уже не первый шаг на встречу. Ведь это означает сдачу, полную капитуляцию. – Да…  
\- Да, в смысле «пошел вон уебище»? – Надтреснуто выдохнул Юго.  
\- Да, в смысле давай пытаться, только как-нибудь с анестезией… пытаться быть вместе… но не сразу, пойдем медленно, я не умею жить с кем-то…  
В ответ Юго кивнул, попятился задом и сел на стул, привычным жестом убрал со лба челку, выдохнул, взял со стола стакан с водой и осушил его залпом. – У меня такое ощущение, что я сейчас со штангой приседал часа полтора.  
\- А у меня сердце болит… – Пожал плечами Михэицэ. – Мне на работу нужно.  
\- Я тебя отвезу… А про сердце это образно?  
\- Да не понял еще… – Михэицэ выпил остывший чай и ушел одеваться.  
Было трудно собрать себя в кучу, все валилось из рук, не мог выбрать галстук, рубашку. На привычные сборы ушло времени в два раза больше обычного. Они вдвоем вышли из квартиры, пока ехали в лифте молчали. Как-то странно было говорить о повседневном после сказанного, да и слова на сегодня закончились. Сели в темно-синий бумер Юго. Дорога не спеша расставляла все эмоции по местам, неловкость после душевного стриптиза уходила. Еще одна нить связала их крепче, нечто большее чем секс и слова. Теперь есть чувства и один поступок – сложное решение быть.  
Юго остановился под знаком «стоянка запрещена, работает эвакуатор». Михэицэ отстегнул ремень безопасности, обернулся назад к пассажирскому сидению за курткой и папкой, прежде чем выйти быстро поцеловал Юго в губы.  
\- Значит все путем…? – Попытался задержать мгновение Юго.  
\- Позвони когда доберешься – улыбнулся на прощание Михэицэ и выскользнул из машины.  
Понедельник тяжелый день, стрессовый. Обидно уже одно то, что ты оказываешься не в кровати в девять часов утра. Суета, непрекращающиеся телефонные звонки, люди, люди, люди, всем что-то нужно. Четыре чашки очень крепкого кофе и при этом жуткая слабость. Михэицэ еле таскал себя по лестничным пролетам, с трудом высидел оперативку. К обеду голова раскалывалась на четыре части, мозг просто вышел в курилку и не спешил возвращаться. Надо отдать Юго должное, он не спешил менять жизнь Михэицэ прямо в этот понедельник и позвонил только раз, когда добрался до службы. Коллеги предлагали закатиться вечером в кабак, посидеть, разбавить приятными эмоциями начало трудовой недели, но, ни сил, ни желания не было. К тому же скрутило живот, а когда в обед он попытался съесть суп, тот не прожил в нем и двадцати минут, жутко мутило и знобило. День мучительно тянулся. Юго написал, что сможет приехать только после восьми. Лезть в метро не хотелось, невозможно даже представить эту пытку общественным транспортом в его состоянии. Вызвал такси. Машину ждал в туалете, жидкость стремительно покидала тело. Еще никогда дорога домой не была такой мучительно долгой – звуки, запахи, свет и движение просто разрывали его существо на куски. Периодами накатывала паника, сердце замирало, тогда Михэицэ открывал глаза и смотрел в окно, чтобы не быть в пустоте.  
\- Приехали, слышь, приехали… – водитель тряс его за плечо. – Может скорую вызвать?  
\- Нет, спасибо. – Сквозь зубы процедил Михэицэ. – Вытащил холодными пальцами из кармана тысячу и, не дожидаясь сдачи, покинул машину.  
Близких, людей всегда носишь с собой – запечатлеваешь в сознании иконически-эхоически-тактильно. Они защищают от столкновений с толпой в общественном транспорте, на улицах, где угодно. Это присутствие настолько ощутимо, что когда любимому человеку плохо появляется некое чувство – ауры, своеобразное предчувствие чего-то, фантомная боль. Это чувство преследовало Юго с обеда, не найдя Михэицэ на работе, он как очумелый стритрейсер помчался к нему домой, повторяя про себя как мантру: «Только бы не сердце». Все камеры, светофоры на перекрестках были его. Пульс шумел в ушах. «Я паникую? Нет я не паникую. С чего мне паниковать? Ну ушел с работы… Бля, бля, бля! Ну какого хуя, ты так медленно едешь? Не опаздываешь никуда, пешком ходи мудила…»  
Паркуя машину, чуть не снес фару о вбитый в тротуар колышек, не дожидаясь лифта бегом поднялся по лестнице и влетел в квартиру.  
\- Ты где? – Не разуваясь, он носился по квартире. – Бля! Мих! Ты где?  
Михэице лежал на диване, обхватив подушку, почти с головой укрытый карамельно-коричневым пледом, бледный и тонкий, словно слабо проступающий на папирусной бумаге карандашный набросок.  
\- Я в больницу не поеду. – Упирался Михэицэ – Это просто отравление, выпью антибиотиков, не хочу, ненавижу больницы, там все мрут, проклятое место. На завтра отпрошусь, полежу день и все пройдет, просто отстань от меня. Юго, сделай тишину.  
\- Ты белый как покойник. Давай я врачу позвоню? – Не унимался Юго.  
\- Не хочу, уйди на хуй.  
\- Я останусь, посижу с тобой ночью.  
\- Только молча.  
Ночь прошла бурно, поспать не удалось никому. Юго таскал Михэицэ в туалет и обратно. К утру оба устали, как после тусовки в клубе. Весь следующий день он пролежал в кровати. Юго уехал на службу и звонил каждый час.  
\- Как ты, что там у тебя?  
\- Все также, я сплю, пока…  
Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем Юго удалось затащить Михэицэ в поликлинику. Записаться к врачу в интернете не получилось. Оказалось, что нужно обновлять его медицинский полис, потому что он им долго не пользовался. Очереди не было, но все равно пришлось ждать.  
\- Не понимаю, почему тебе не дают больничный, я разнесу это место к хуям. – Юго помог Михэицэ присесть на стул после того как тот весь зеленый вышел от врача.  
\- Потому что у нас уебная система здравоохранения, я должен сначала умереть. У меня тут куча направлений в очень разные места, а сейчас мне нужно в туалет и я хочу лечь.  
\- Подожди Мих, я пойду ему морду набью.  
\- Нет, пошли домой, я не могу больше сидеть. Юго пошли. Устроишь скандал я прямо здесь обосрусь и ублююсь на хуй.  
\- По лестнице сможешь?  
\- Пойдем, хватит уже спрашивать, мне нужно уйти отсюда.  
За полтора месяца, что Мих болел Юго издергал себе свою нервную систему. Ему казалось, что он только и делает, что покупает в аптеке таблетки и сидит в очереди за результатами анализов. А главное – Михэицэ не поправлялся. Он почти не ел, блевал какой-то зеленью, у него упал гемоглобин и холестерин, врачи меняли таблетки, но ничего не происходило. К середине мая Юго переехал к нему в квартиру. Его не покидало тревожное чувство беспомощности. Он был человеком, привыкшим решать различного рода проблемы, способный рационализовать любую ситуации и вдруг, оказавшись в таком непонятном для себя положении, когда от него ничего не зависит, растерялся и испугался. Рядом с ним умирал человек, и никто не мог ему помочь. Мих не жаловался и к лечению относился вполне серьезно. Принимал таблетки и соглашался на любые процедуры предлагаемые медициной, но, не видя результата, периодами впадал в состояние беспомощной раздражительности и тем самым подливал масла в разгорающуюся топку Югиной тревоги. В больницу ехать Мих категорически отказывался, сказав, что помирать лучше дома, а в эти богадельни он больше ни ногой. Юго взял отпуск и теперь постоянно был с ним.  
\- Думаю, что тебе нужно прекратить читать всю эту лабуду в интернете… Ничего успокоительного там нет, только накручиваешь себя зря. Пожалуй, напьюсь старого доброго левомицетина. – Мих протянул руку и тихонько погладил Юго по коленке. – Все будет нормально. Правда ведь? А иначе-то как.  
А иначе-то как…? Он не может вот так просто исчезнуть от какой-то уебешной хуйни, что поселилась где-то внутри и пожирает, с каждым днем делая его все прозрачней. Так уже было, когда он лежал в страшных трубках с дыхательной маской на лице и дышал со свистом не в силах даже говорить. Тогда он справился, хотя никто не верил, что он доживет до тридцати.  
Михэице сам назначил себе лечение в виде трехкратного приема допотопных убийственно вредных таблеток советского изобретения – левомицетина и, убив всю флору и фауну в своем организме, теперь имел вполне товарный вид  
Пришла настоящая весна. На улице солнце, деревья стали зелеными, появилась трава и первые цветы. Народ переоделся в плащи и кеды, пахло приближающимся летом. В машине впервые за много недель играла музыка. Михэицэ смотрел в окно. Они ехали на УЗИ. Без приключений как всегда не обошлось, потому, что надо знать этого человека, он мог превратить самое обыкновенное событие в дурдом. Оказалось, что в поликлинике, где он брал талончик, УЗИ не делают и направление выписали по другому адресу, но Мих не обратил на это внимание и теперь за полчаса им было нужно оказаться в совершенно другом месте, в будний-то день почти в час-пик. Юго гнал по обочине, по выделенной полосе, на повороте машину занесло и она, задев бордюр, встала на два колеса. Но страшного не произошло, тяжеловесно качнувшись, бумер принял исходное положение и помчался дальше.  
\- Ну правильно, давай убей нас обоих, мы все равно уже опоздали на три минуты. – Ворчал Мих, ковыряя заусенец.  
Они не опоздали. В кабинете врача шла какая-то разборка с медсестрами и поэтому прием пациентов задержали. Скопилась очередь, Михэицэ снял куртку и плюхнулся на стул.  
\- Так сиди здесь, я пойду посмотрю чо как, надо тебе мед карту завести в этой шарашке, а то тебя не примут еще. – Юго снял куртку, бросил ее рядом с Михэицэ на стул и энергично побежал по лестнице.  
Врач не торопилась, у нее было плохое настроение, ведь у всех по случаю праздника намечался короткий день, а тут больные со своими долбанными проблемами. Юго успел сбегать в регистратуру с паспортом Михэицэ, завести там карту, подделать его подпись. На подозрительный взгляд администратора, когда тот сличал фотографию с предъявленным ему оригиналом, Юго как всегда ответил полной невозмутимостью, убрал с лица волосы, чтобы тот его мог как следует рассмотреть.  
\- Ну что все путем? Так и будишь пялиться на меня, время-то идет… - Наклонившись к окошку регистратуры поинтересовался Юго. – У меня талончик на десять, уже пол одиннадцатого…  
Администратор поставил толкушку и передал Юго карту и он вихрем понесся на второй этаж.  
\- Ну что? Она там умерла что ли?  
\- Да пока все разденутся, потом оденутся, у нее еще и сестры нет, все сама пишет… - Михэицэ примирительно погладил друга по бедру. – Садись, мне нормально, почти не больно.  
\- А мне больно, больно смотреть на тебя… Ладно, все будет нормально. – Юго опустился на стул, уперся локтями в колени, потер ладонями глаза.  
\- Михэицэ Тулбуре, есть такой? – Высунулась из двери молодая врач.  
\- Иди, карту возьми. – Юго протянул другу медицинскую карту и остался ждать.  
Время тянулось мучительно долго, он прислушивался к каждому шороху, пытался отвлечь себя, рассматривая пустой больничный холл с большими, во всю стену окнами, за которыми была весна – чужая, не его. В кармане постоянно вибрировал телефон, напоминая, что есть и другая жизнь, за стенами этой поликлиники, вне аптек и квартиры Михэицэ. «Когда же все это кончится» со вздохом шевелил губами Юго, он снова уперся локтями в колени и закрыл голову руками.  
\- Все, пойдем… Юго – Позвал Михэицэ  
\- Бля, я не слышал как ты подошел, ну что?  
\- Все нормально, у меня даже камней в почках нет, в моем-то возрасте, короче медицина как всегда в большом долгу пред пациентами. – Михэицэ натягивал куртку.  
\- Подожди, дай посмотрю чего она написала…  
\- Пошли, я в машине тебе прочитаю.  
\- А что она тебе сказала? – Не унимался Юго  
\- Что, то что она увидела, ее не напугало, вот я удивляюсь ты все каких-то чудес от медиков ждешь… Поехали, рака у меня нет.  
\- Мне нравится твой настрой, ёпте. – Юго взял со стула свою куртку и они направились к двери. – Кушать не хочешь?  
\- Нет…  
Дорога домой заняла меньше времени, хотя они никуда не спешили, а просто мирно ползли в пробке. Странное дело, но это действительно так, обратный путь всегда короче, может быть сегодня это было потому, что после бессмысленных слов врача – «то что она увидела, ее не напугало» на душе у обоих стало легче. Несмотря на то, что уже пару недель как Мих пришел в себя, тревога, дергающая за тонкие ниточки где-то под ложечкой, долгое время все же давала о себе знать, а сейчас просто отпустило.  
Юго запарковал машину, порылся в бардачке в поисках зажигалки и сигарет, нашел смятую пачку с единственной торчащей из нее палочкой смерти, достал засунул в рот.  
\- Иди домой, а я в магазин. – Обернулся он к Михэицэ, который привалившись боком к дверце машины смотрел на него.  
\- А ты похудел. – Мих еле заметно кивнул в его сторону.  
\- Похудеешь тут. – Юго достал изо рта сигарету, покрутил ее в пальцах и засунул обратно. – Иди домой Мих. Я сейчас приду, супчик тебе сварю куриный. Иди Мих.  
Михэицэ открыл дверь и уже было вылез на половину наружу, как вдруг вернулся, обратно, схватил обеими руками Юго за виски, сжал крепко и прижался своим лбом к его. Заглянул в глаза – это была капитуляция, полная и необратимая, он сдал все блокпосты, выкинул белый флаг.  
\- Ты не должен меня бросать, никогда, слышишь!  
\- Слышу!


End file.
